


A Tournament of Feelings

by tezzysaurus



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, bowling, bowling fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezzysaurus/pseuds/tezzysaurus
Summary: Two friends with a casual agreement aren't so sure when they start catching feelings.





	A Tournament of Feelings

The sound of skin slapping and voices moaning filled the almost pitch-black room, illuminated by what little light was breaking through the curtains. 

“Fuck, Yongguk,” the smaller male moaned, gripping Yongguk’s back, “I’m gonna-“ he was cut off, letting out a high pitched moan as he came between them. Yongguk’s speed became sloppy, letting out a couple of grunts before he came, collapsing on top of the smaller male. They panted together for a moment, catching their breath before Yongguk pulled out, taking the condom off, tying it and throwing it in the trash. 

“You good, Jongup?” Yongguk asked, brushing the smaller male’s hair away from his forehead. Jongup nodded, sitting up slowly and leaning against the headboard. 

“You can shower first,” Jongup said, nodding towards the bathroom. He watched Yongguk leave the room before grabbing a couple of tissues and wiping himself down, throwing them into the bin then grabbing his phone and checking through his schedule. Work, practice, more practice, more work. He sighed, rubbing his eyes then setting his phone back down and waiting for Yongguk to exit the bathroom. He came out a few moments later, fully dressed, smiling at Jongup, who pulled himself out of bed and put a hand on Yongguk’s shoulder. “Text me when you get home or something.”

“Will do Uppie, see you tomorrow,” Yongguk said, nodding to Jongup before letting himself out of the apartment. Jongup pressed his lips together, watching the man go before jumping into the shower and scrubbing himself down. Once he was done he dried his hair, towel still around his waist. He looked at his sheets and groaned, grabbing some new ones and changing his bed, fighting with the corners occasionally but he eventually managed, chucking the dirty sheets into the washing basket, grabbing a pair of boxers, pulling them on them rolling under the fresh covers and letting sleep take him. 

 

~

 

Yongguk worked in business during the day but during the evenings he was a part of a bowling team, alongside Jongup. The group were all friends from college who had stayed together to do something they all considered fun, professionally to some extent. He threw on his “team uniform” after a long day of work and made his way into the bowling alley, which they had to themselves for the evening. 

Himchan greeted him, waving at him and passing him a coffee. “How was your day?” He asked, taking a sip of his own cup. 

“Boring and tiring, what’s new?” Yongguk chuckled, sipping on his own drink, “who are we waiting for?” He asked, looking around. He saw Youngjae tying his shoes, Junhong was lying on one of the seats, fast asleep and Daehyun was polishing some of the bowling balls. 

“Who do you think?” Himchan asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “Shouldn’t you know where he is anyway?” 

“Should I?” Yongguk asked, taking a long sip of his coffee, looking Himchan in the eye before they heard the door opening as the man in question, Jongup, came running in, out of breath and stumbling towards his team mates. He bowed profusely before collapsing onto one of the chairs and leaning back. Youngjae threw him a pair of shoes before Yongguk walked over, taking the man’s shoes off and helping him get the bowling shoes on.

“Rough day?” He asked, tying the shoelaces on his left foot. Jongup nodded, accepting the now cold coffee from Himchan, pouting as he took the first sip. 

“It’s your fault, you’re late,” Himchan scolded him. The late man kept pouting, looking at Yongguk who was tying his shoelaces on his right foot before looking up at him and smiling. Jongup felt his heart flutter for a moment, squinting.

“Is everything ok?” Yongguk asked, smiling at him while standing up.

“Everything’s fine,” Jongup said, taking another sip of his cold coffee before wincing.

“I’ll take you for McDonalds after this, how does that sound?” Yongguk offered. Jongup could swear he was making heart eyes at him as he nodded furiously, receiving a smile and a ruffling of his hair in response before Yongguk went and grabbed his own shoes, taking Jongup’s with him. 

“How long have you guys been together?” Himchan asked, leaning around the chair, head on Jongup’s shoulder. The man jumped in response, looking back at him, almost disgusted.

“We aren’t,” Jongup said, narrowing his eyes are him and putting his cup down. 

“You hang out almost every day and you guys aren’t together?” Himchan asked, raising an eyebrow, “I swear there isn’t a day that I don’t hear you two have been together.”

“Haha,” Jongup chuckled nervously, sinking into his chair.

Him and Yongguk had been having a little arrangement for the past…3 years? Jongup had lost count. They weren’t dating. They were just. Well. No nice way of putting this. Fuck buddies. They’d set a couple of ground rules when they went into it that both had been following quite religiously.

If they started dating someone, they could cancel the arrangement. There had been a couple of breaks from the arrangement they had but usually the relationships went sour and the next minute they knew they were outside the other’s apartment door and crashing their lips onto the other’s in hope of pretending nothing happened.

Keep it a secret. They’d both managed to keep this one. There was never a time Jongup actually felt the need to tell anyone and he was pretty sure Yongguk hadn’t breathed a word of what goes on between them behind closed doors.

Try not to fall in love with each other. Jongup thought this rule was pretty easy at first. To him it was just casual sex. Some relief from his hard days at work or Yongguk’s. Recently he wasn’t so sure. The way Yongguk treated him was doing things to him. Messing with these annoying things called ‘feelings’. Jongup didn’t like these feelings anymore so he attempted to bury them with weekend hang out sessions of video games and sex. To be honest, he couldn’t complain.

However, Himchan grilling him about their relationship was not doing him any favours. 

The group pulled themselves together, having a couple of fun games for practice. Daehyun was almost about to beat Jongup but the smaller male was determined and ended with three strikes in a row.

“Why have you got to try so hard?” Daehyun whined, folding his arms. Jongup shrugged, smug about his win, smiling at him before sitting down and watching Yongguk and Junhong compete. Junhong beat Yongguk by 5 points but the older gave the taller a pat on the back well done before seating himself next to Jongup, who shifted in his seat to accommodate. They watched Himchan and Youngjae’s match together, the males both jokingly staring each other down, but, Youngjae’s competitive nature on the best of him and ended up leading to his downfall. The man fell to the floor dramatically.

“Noooo,” Youngjae shouted, lying on the bowling alley before Himchan helped pull him up.

“Good game,” Himchan chuckled, patting Youngjae’s back before they were all seated. 

“So, any ideas which team we’re up against next Saturday?” Junhong asked, leaning back in his seat.

“According to the books, it’s BTOB,” Yongguk said, flicking through the bowling alley’s schedule. 

“Should be a friendly match,” Himchan commented, nodding at the members. “You know the drill with them, whoever wins treats the other team to food afterwards.”

They practiced some more, putting blocks in the way and pulling away certain pins in attempts to get spares. Once practice was finished and they started leaving one by one, Jongup was grabbing his shoes when Yongguk approached him.

“So, McDonalds then my place or the other way around?” Yongguk asked. Jongup pressed his lips together.

“Can we just go for McDonalds? I’m tired,” Jongup chuckled nervously, kicking off his bowling shoes and tying his laces on his other shoes then putting the previous pair back.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Yongguk smiled brightly at him, leading the way out to his car, which Jongup was very familiar with. The pair got in and drove through the drive thru, ordering a couple of cheese burgers and a drink for Jongup, while Yongguk wanted nothing. He paid for Jongup’s food, passing him the takeout bag before driving off. “Want me to drop you off home?”

“Sure,” Jongup smiled, playing with the top of the paper bag and the straw in his drink.

“You can start now, I don’t mind,” Yongguk said, eyes on the road, “as long as you get something down.”

“Thank you Yongguk,” Jongup responded, eagerly taking a bite of his cheese burger and a sip on his drink, sighing in relief before practically inhaling his food before they were at Jongup’s place.

“You can leave the bag, I’ll throw it out when I get home,” Yongguk told him as Jongup took off his seat belt. 

“Are you sure?” Jongup asked, looking at him, eyebrows furrowing, “I don’t mind taking it out the back now.”

“It’s dark, just go upstairs and get some rest,” Yongguk told the younger, ruffling his hair, patting his shoulder and giving him a gentle push out of the car. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jongup nodded, getting out of the car and waving at Yongguk as he drove off.

Was Jongup really feeling bad about some free fast food? This wasn’t normal Jongup. He shook his head, making his way up to the apartment. 

 

~

 

The next time Yongguk and Jongup met up for their familiar agreement was after the match with BTOB. It felt so weird going so long without having sex with Yongguk for Jongup, unsure if Yongguk felt the same way. They had won and were advancing to the next round of the tournament, which was great of course but something in Jongup’s head was off.

He didn’t know where to place it.

Yongguk was kissing down Jongup’s torso before leaning up and bringing the smaller male into another kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance before Jongup was rolling them over and grinding their hips together. Yongguk moaned into the kiss, conceding to the smaller who pulled back triumphantly and began peppering the taller’s neck with kisses, occasionally nibbling against spots before moving his lips along his collarbone and sucking a mark there. 

This wasn’t like Jongup. He didn’t take his time.

What was he doing?

He kissed down the other male’s chest, passing down the familiar tattoos and decently toned abdomen and reaching his length before running his tongue up the side. Yongguk groaned in response, running his hand over the smaller’s head and tangling his fingers in the locks. Jongup gave the head a generous suck before pulling off and flicking his tongue against the tip then diving back in and taking more of the length in his mouth. Yongguk’s grip tightened, squirming underneath Jongup, letting out a moan. 

“Jongup,” Yongguk moaned. Jongup looked up at the man who was staring at him, clearly taken aback from the usual routine himself but thoroughly enjoying it. “Please keep going.” That was all the encouragement Jongup needed. He wrapped his fingers around the taller male’s length, giving a couple of generous sucks then pulling back and teasing the head with his tongue. 

Then Jongup got brave, pulling his mouth of the length but keeping his hand pumping before spreading Yongguk’s legs and pressing his mouth against his hole. Yongguk let out a yelp, letting go of Jongup’s hair to grip the sheets. The smaller let go of Yongguk’s dick to spread his cheeks and run his tongue around the entrance.

“Fuck,” Yongguk groaned, screwing his eyes shut. Jongup smirked in response, pulling back and kissing along Yongguk’s thighs before leaning against one of them.

“Want me to stop?” Jongup asked, running his finger around the other’s entrance.

“Fuck no,” Yongguk breathed, “please,” he whined, looking down at Jongup, eyes glossed over. Jongup swallowed harshly, nodding, pulling away for a moment to grab the lube before pouring some over his fingers and pushing one in slowly, then a second, scissoring them gently and pulling them in and out and then adding a third. Yongguk moaned quietly before biting his lip. Jongup pulled his fingers out before thrusting them back in again, brushing against Yongguk’s inner walls before leaning down and running his tongue along the length of his dick. Yongguk threw his head back in response. “I can’t,” he panted, “hold on if you,” again, “keep going like this.”

“Then don’t,” Jongup told him, taking as much of Yongguk’s length in as he could and giving a harsh suck. Yongguk groaned, gripping the sheets tightly.

“I’m gonna come,” Yongguk warned Jongup who didn’t move from his position before Yongguk released into his mouth. Jongup swallowed the other’s release, milking his orgasm before pulling his fingers out and kissing along his thighs before climbing up the bed.

“We can stop if you want,” Jongup said, looking at Yongguk who was still blissed out. He watched him take a couple of deep breaths before he was pushed onto his back. Jongup blinked rapidly before Yongguk leaned over to the drawer and grabbed a condom, ripping the packet up and wrapping a hand around Jongup’s length, eliciting a groan from the smaller male before rolling it over his length and lining himself up. Jongup watched as Yongguk lowered himself onto his length, eating up the sight, biting his lip as he felt the familiar warm surrounding his dick. “Fuck Yongguk.”

“Seen as you’ve been so nice tonight,” Yongguk started, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jongup’s lips, “it’s only nice you get a show.”

“Oh fuck yes,” Jongup moaned as Yongguk lifted himself up slowly before and back down again before picking up speed. Eventually Jongup began thrusting up to meet him, causing Yongguk to groan. Yongguk reached down and interlaced his fingers with Jongup’s, leaning over as Jongup fucked into him.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum again,” Yongguk exclaimed, Jongup nodded, biting his lip before he felt a familiar feeling in his stomach and released into the condom. Yongguk reached down and wrapped his hand around himself and pumped himself to his release. 

After coming down from their highs, Jongup cleaned everything up, throwing the condom into the trash, grabbing a towel and wiping Yongguk down and chucking that into the washing basket. 

“Want me to run you a bath?” Jongup asked the taller, who was a little too out of it.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done a little more than fucked,” Yongguk stated, chuckling to himself. Jongup helped him sit up.

“So is that a yes?” Jongup asked, eyes scanning for any response.

“Go for it,” Yongguk said as Jongup helped him sit up on the bed. “Want me to change the sheets while you do that?”

“No,” Jongup said, holding his hands out, “you stay here and…relax…turn the tv on or something I don’t know.”

“Jongup are you ok?” Yongguk asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I’m fine,” Jongup stated, walking into the bathroom. He started the water running checking the temperature every so often and adding cold water before glancing into the mirror. Why was he being so caring towards Yongguk? He cared for him as a friend sure but not…this caring. Yet. No way. Can’t be. Jongup shook his head before checking on the bath, glad it was done and calling Yongguk through. “Do you need help?”

“Jongup,” Yongguk looked at him, raising an eyebrow, “I’m fine.”

“Ok,” Jongup nodded, walking towards the door.

“You wanna join?” Yongguk offered, getting into the bath and sighing happily. Jongup blinked, confused, pointing towards the door but Yongguk beckoned him over and tugged his arm, “get in.” Well, he couldn’t refuse. Jongup sat across from Yongguk, a little tense at first before relaxing, smiling at the other male. Yongguk beamed back, grabbing the shampoo and lathering his own hair before gesturing for Jongup to come over again and lathering his hair. Jongup flinched at first but soon settled into it. After they washed each other’s hair, they took it in turns cleaning each other’s bodies, gently scrubbing each other’s arms, legs, chest and then awkward having to attempt to turn around to scrub each other’s backs. 

“Would you like to stay over?” Jongup asked as he climbed out of the bath, patting himself down with a towel before wrapping it around his waist. 

“Sure,” Yongguk said, getting out and pulling the plug. Jongup offered him a towel and watched him dry himself. “Jongup, your hair’s still wet.” Yongguk grabbed another towel both throwing it over Jongup’s head. Before the smaller male could say anything, Yongguk was rubbing it against his head, gently. Jongup blushed in response, eyes wide. “Cute,” Yongguk said, pulling the towel off and pushing him through the door, “get ready for bed.”

Jongup did as he was told, grabbing some boxers and a pair of baggy pants. He pulled out a pair of pants and hoped they were Yongguk’s size. 

“To think,” Yongguk started, drying his own hair with a towel, “in the whole time we’ve done this, we’ve never stayed at the other’s place.”

“Haha,” Jongup laughed nervously, looking away from Yongguk, “do you want a t-shirt or?”

“Just pants are fine,” Yongguk said, smiling brightly. Jongup nodded, crawling into bed and waiting for Yongguk. The taller male threw his towels into the washing basket before pulling his pants on, Jongup looked away, grabbing his phone and aimlessly scrolling through his feed. Why was he worked up about this? Yongguk eventually turned the light off and crawled into bed. Jongup put his phone down and lay down, pulling the covers over himself. “Good night Jongup,” Yongguk said. The smaller could hear the rustling of bedsheets.

“Night Yongguk,” Jongup responded, turning over away from Yongguk. He couldn’t calm down. Why couldn’t he calm down. Yongguk was just a friend. Though thankfully, eventually sleep took him.

 

~

 

When Jongup awoke to an empty bed, he felt saddened. Saddened. About the lack of Bang Yongguk in his bed. What the hell was wrong with him? 

Oh, fuck, he was catching feelings, wasn’t he?

That thing they said they weren’t going to do, he’s gone and done it. Well shit. Jongup buried his head under his covers and groaned audibly.

“Everything ok there Jongup?” He heard Yongguk ask. Oh, fuck, he was still here. 

“Everything’s fine,” Jongup said, sitting up and pulling the covers away from his face, smiling brightly. 

“Fine enough for breakfast at Subway?” Yongguk asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Before Yongguk could continue, Jongup was getting out of his pants and throwing on some clean clothes and was dragging Yongguk out of the door.

They’d ordered their food and sat down when Yongguk started, “Did you know you hug people in your sleep?” Jongup narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

“I do?” Jongup asked in disbelief. Yongguk nodded, humming in response before taking a bite out of his sandwich. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, it’s cute,” Yongguk commented, sipping on his drink. Jongup felt his cheeks redden, grabbing his drink and taking a long sip until he could hear the last remains of liquid in the bottom of his cup, looking at Yongguk and giggling at the sound. Yongguk smiled brightly and ruffled Jongup’s hair. “You seemed tense this morning, everything good?”

“Like I said,” Jongup started, “everything’s fine.” He realised too little too late that he had sounded a little more bitter than he intended but it was too late. Yongguk looked a little like a kicked puppy as he retracted his hand and Jongup felt his heart break at the sight. He never wanted to see that again. “Sorry, I’m just tired.”

“Ok Uppie,” Yongguk responded sadly, cleaning up his food and throwing it in the bin before checking the time on his phone, “oh shit, I’ve gotta go, see you around.” Jongup watched him dash out of the door before taking a deep breath.

What the fuck was he going to do?

 

~

 

Outside of practice, Jongup was well aware he was being _a bit_ of an asshole recently. At least to Yongguk. After their match with VIXX, instead of going out for a drink to celebrate their win, Jongup had gone straight home and crawled in to bed.

When Yongguk asked if Jongup wanted him to come over a couple of days later, Jongup politely declined.

And again.

And again.

Until the only time they ever saw each other was bowling practice. 

“So, have you and Yongguk had a fight or something?” Himchan asked, tying his laces. Jongup shook his head frantically. “Well why does Yongguk look like a guilty puppy and why are you actively keeping space from him?”

“Because we just are?” Jongup responded, putting his shoes on the rack.

“Touchy, are we?” Himchan asked, putting his shoes down. “Just fucking talk to him, he looks sad.”

Jongup felt his heart in his mouth as he walked over to the lanes and sat next to but not close to Yongguk, who flashed him a soft smile. Jongup smile back quickly before turning over to Himchan and scowling. Himchan smiled before walking over.

Once practice was finished, Himchan grabbed his arm as everyone else left.

“Ok, you haven’t been getting lifts with him recently, we’re having a talk,” Himchan said, dragging Jongup by the arm to one of the sofas.

“What’s up?” Jongup asked, though he had a feeling he knew where Himchan was going with all this.

“You tell me,” Himchan said, folding his arms, raising an eyebrow at Jongup, “I need an explanation as to why you’re actively avoiding your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Jongup told Himchan, rolling his eyes. Himchan tilted his head and Jongup could practically hear the ‘sure thing’. “He’s really not,” Jongup started, taking a deep breath, “but we are fuck buddies.”

“That… really doesn’t explain it,” Himchan said, leaning back in his chair, “I mean sure it makes sense if we’re talking about 2 years ago or something, but, now?”

“What do you mean?” Jongup asked, confused, crossing his legs over.

“I mean fuck buddies don’t buy each other gifts on a regular basis, or go out for lunch dates,” Himchan commented, “I mean how many hoodies has Yongguk bought you in the last 6 months?”

Jongup’s eyes widened before counting on his fingers, “4, what of it?”

“Has Yongguk even told you he likes you because no offense, it’s obvious and it’s even more obvious you like him,” Himchan stated, pressing his lips together, “now get your shit together before I personally kick you up the ass.”

“Wait what?” Jongup asked, tilting his head.

“Don’t look at me like that Moon Jongup, no one treats their ‘fuck buddy’,” he used his fingers for air quotations, “like a fucking shitty prince.”

“Hey now, I’m not a shitty prince,” Jongup argued, pouting.

“McDonalds isn’t exactly high end food, or Subway,” Himchan told him, “and explain the hoodies, or the trainers, or the Pokemon plushie he got you last month.”

“He said I reminded him of Psyduck,” Jongup said, glancing at the floor, “I thought it was just a nice thought.” Jongup heard Himchan groan before standing up and dragging Jongup up with him then pushing him out the door.

“Call him,” was the last thing Jongup heard before he was pushed into the street.

 

~

 

Jongup checked his schedule for the week, noticing how he had the day off.

He grabbed his phone and prayed just maybe Yongguk would be free.

“Hey Yongguk,” Jongup said, once Yongguk answered the phone.

“Hey,” Yongguk responded, sounding somewhat relieved but also saddened.

“Can we meet up somewhere? I think we need to talk about…things...” Jongup said, he realised his choice of wording might make Yongguk concerned.

“Like usual Jongup spots or somewhere a bit more acceptable for a talk?” Yongguk asked, chuckling. Jongup pouted. “I can practically hear you pouting right now.” Jongup pressed his lips together. “How does the coffee shop down the street from you sound Uppie?”

“I’ll be there in 2 minutes,” Jongup said, gathering his stuff together, hanging up and heading for a shower. Once he was ready, he practically ran to the place in question, ordering for the both of them before grabbing a sofa seat. He tapped his cup anxiously but relaxed when he saw Yongguk walk through the door, smiling at him.

“You know,” Yongguk said as he got closer, sitting across from him, “I think this is the first time you’ve treated me to coffee in the entire time I’ve known you.”

“Shit really? Sorry,” Jongup said, taking a sip.

“Don’t apologise,” Yongguk laughed, smiling at the smaller, “so what’s up?” He looked at the other expectantly. 

Jongup took a deep breath and counted to three before opening his mouth, he hadn’t exactly thought how he was going to say any of this. “I like you,” he began, “I know it completely ruins whatever we had going on, I feel stupid.”

“You’re not stupid Jongup,” Yongguk said.

“I broke two rules though…I also told Himchan…he called me a shitty prince,” Jongup pouted, taking another sip of his cup. He watched Yongguk chuckle before taking a drink of his coffee.

“That’s ok,” Yongguk said calmly, “I like you too.”

“Wait,” Jongup blinked a couple of times, “you do?”

“I’m guessing Himchan pointed it out,” Yongguk chuckled, reaching over and ruffling Jongup’s hair.

“What does that make us?” Jongup asked.

“What do you want it to make us?” Yongguk retorted, leaning his head in his hands.

“Is the term boyfriends?” Jongup muttered, asking himself but then looking up at Yongguk.

“Boyfriends it is then,” Yongguk smiled softly, holding his hand out across the table. Jongup looked at Yongguk hesitantly for a moment then reached over and held his hand. He smiled to himself before looking at Yongguk proudly. “So, _boyfriend_ , I think today’s just begun, would you like to go see a movie?” Jongup nodded quickly in response. 

After the movie, which they decided would be the newest Marvel film, much to Jongup’s delight, they headed back to Yongguk’s place and cuddled on the sofa while watching something else on Netflix. 

“I missed you while you were avoiding me,” Yongguk admitted, running his hands through Jongup’s hair, who’s head was currently against his chest, “I understand why you were doing it though and I forgive you.” The taller male kissed the smaller’s head, who buried his head against the other’s chest in response. Yongguk let out a hearty laugh.

“I’m sorry for being a bit of a dick about it,” Jongup mumbled against the other’s chest, “I just didn’t know how to deal with my feelings.”

“Well, you have me now, right?” Yongguk said, watching Jongup look up and smile at him, “that’s what matters.”

“I don’t want to move,” Jongup admitted, “can we sleep like this?”

“My neck might hurt in the morning, but, I don’t see why not,” Yongguk told the smaller male.

 

~

 

“Have you two kissed and made up?” Himchan asked, arms folded and leaning against the counter as Yongguk and Jongup walked into the bowling alley hand in hand.

“We haven’t actually kissed since making it official,” Yongguk told Himchan, letting go of Jongup’s hand to walk passed Himchan and grab both pairs of shoes, gesturing for Jongup to sit down and removing his shoes, “now prince, does the shoe fit?” He shuffled the bowling shoe on before gasping, “it does, I must take you to the ball.”

“Please don’t tell me you two were up marathoning Disney movies,” Himchan sighed, pinching his nose, “scratch that, I definitely know that’s what you were up doing.”

“Don’t knock Cinderella, it’s a good movie,” Jongup pouted while Yongguk did his laces. “If we have to drag you over for a Disney marathon, believe me we will.”

“Is that a threat or a promise Jongup?” Himchan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Can I say both?” Jongup retorted, looking at Yongguk and smiling warmly as he stood up and took his shoes. Himchan sighed in defeat, nodding at the smaller male while Yongguk pat the man on the shoulder and placed their shoes on the rack. 

“I want to see you two compete then,” Himchan stated, “and if Jongup wins, I’ll come over for that Disney marathon.” Yongguk and Jongup looked each other in the eye before looking back at Himchan, grinning to themselves. “No letting Jongup win either, I want to see you play properly Yongguk.”

“Dammit,” the couple said at the same time.


End file.
